Lee's Friend
by Mikado
Summary: Ok Lee brings a new lover home for the family to meet how will they respond? please r
1. Default Chapter

Lee's Friend Jun hummed as she puttered around the kitchen of the Mishima mansion. Kazyua was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and looking mad about something as usual. Just then the phone rang. "Hello" Jun answered the phone in a cheery voice. "Oh that's wonderful" Kazyua heard her say. She then turned to Kazyua with a big smile on her face. "Kazyua, darling that was Lee, he met someone and they are coming over for dinner tonight so we can meet them." "Oh goodie" Kazyua said without looking up. Just then Heihachi walked into the kitchen and Kazyua yelled at him. "Hey old man Lee's got a new lover, I will bet you 50 bucks it's a man." "Your on, it cant be a man cuz I don't raise homo's" he replied, scowling a Kazyua. Jun didn't look pleased, but her attention was diverted as Jin walked into the room in pajamas with little clouds on them and carrying a very old tattered bear. "For fucks sakes your 22 years old man, why don't you get rid of that damn bear and fucking ariy fairy pajamas, your gonna end up like your uncle Lee" Jin looked like he was about to cry when Jun went and gave him a hug. "My little Jin-Jin will get rid of Mr.Snuggles and cloudy jammies when he is ready" Jin stuck his tonge out at Kazyua as he sat down and helped himself to lucky charms. "and speaking of your uncle Lee Jin he is coming over with a new "lover" for us to meet tonight so go clean your room when your finished" Jin nodded and got up when he was done eating and went to his room dragging his bear behind.  
  
LATER Jun, Kazyua, Jin, and Heichai were waiting in the living room waiting for their guests to arrive, when the door bell rang. Jun answered it. "Hhhhhhiiiiiiii Lee hows it going?" she squealed as she gave him a hug. Kazyua ran up and punched his brother in the stomach as a greeting and Heihachi gave him a noogie as Lee whimpered, Jin hung back looking shy. "Ok everyone now that hellos are out of the way." Lee said looking like he was announcing a movie star. "My new lover Charles" Just then a tall athletic looking blonde man walked into the room. The mishima's responses were varied, Kazyua yelled "I WIN" as heihachi groaned and handed him a 50 Jun looked confused and Jin ran in fright to his room crying the whole way. 


	2. Getting Jin out

Disclaimer: I don't own tekken.  
  
"Well, it's uh nice to meet you" Jun said to Charles. As they walked to the dinning room, preparing for dinner. Kazyua was hanging back looking bother nervous and triumphant (he did just win 50 buck) and he was always careful to keep his ass to a wall, he also had on about 6 layers of clothing which were obviously to keep from getting checked out, this had achieved him many dirty looks from Jun. At seeing the way Kazyua was acting Heihachi was silently laughing and was walking with his back to a wall as well. "Hey where is that handsome son of yours?" Charles asked Jun, with Lee attached to his waist. "He's in his room I will go get him" She said with a sweet smile. She ignored Heihachi and Kazyua who were making crosses with their fingers and pretending to ward Lee and Charles off. Jun finally reached Jin's room and knocked on the door when she didn't get an answer she eased open the door to see Jin curled up in a ball in the corner of his room. He was holding a baseball bat in one hand and sucking on his thumb on the other hand. "Jin honey, are you okay?" Jun asked in a motherly tone. "Man loving man not normal, hee hee hee hee" Jin said in a crazed tone. "It should be like mommy and daddy" Just as Jin said these words Charles and Lee had walked into the room, shouts of "homo" "fag" and "queer" could be heard from Kazyua and Heihachi. Upon seeing the 2 of them enter the room Jin hissed and scrambled on top of his bookshelf. "Keep them away, away I said" Jin hissed a demonic glint in his eyes. Jun sighed. "Come on my little Jin-Jin its time for yummies" She said, as if she were talking to a 2 year old. "NO" Jin screamed like a little child. Jun pulled a chocolate bar from her pocket and held it out. "Come on Jinny its yummy-" Jun cooed still trying to lure him off of the bookshelf. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jin said in an unnaturally high voice. Jin tried to jump off the bookshelf and get the chocolate bar but had unfortunate turn of events; he instead landed head first on the floor with a loud bang. Kazyua and Heihachi were in the living room and heard the bang, upon this Heihachi yelled, "Hey you faggots none of that here!." Right after his comment small wails of despair could be heard from his room, this caused Kazyua to go into a fit of laughter.  
  
Well what do u think of this chapter? I am now back from the dead and my computer is back from its long stay in the repair shop! Jin: Owwie I hurt my head! Author: Sigh would someone shut him up! Jin: Your mean! Author: Lee and Charles are behind u! Jin:$!$ Yikes0-0! R&R And thank all my reviewers for their kind reviews! 


End file.
